Madagascar: Into the Wild
by KingofFanfiction
Summary: Even with life looking up, some things never get easier. Now the gang has to return to thier roots to deal with drama, romance, and family.
1. Chapter 1

Madagascar: The Wild Side

A.N. this story will be more mature than the movies, and mention animal mating habits, include mentions of sexual relations, and have one very high hormone kitty.

Chapter 1: The News

We were in the back of the train when the circus gang came in. It has been a month since we left the zoo for good, and we were having the time of our lives. Every show was packed, and the entire world was talking about us.

Gia and I have been together officially since New York, and we spent every knight together. I gotta say I didn't think such a little kitty could be so fierce.

The four of us, the original crew, had taken over the logistics, and planning for the shows. Every night we made sure that we pushed the bounds of what was possible, and every night we were successful.

We were considering giving the circus a few weeks off to be able to relax, and had been planning a world tour to all the major cities.

Then the circus trio walked in.

Stafano was still a hyper wreck whenever he got talking, and Vitaly had gotten an air of feline pride since we met, but the only one I had eyes for was Gia.

She was just like always: slim frame, gemlike eyes, and beautiful necklace. I had been crushing on her ever since that first night, and two weeks ago I finally spent the night with her. I saw a look of worry in her eyes, and immediately I sobered up.

"Hey gorgeous, what's wrong?" I gave her a quick hug, and then held her at arm's length to see if she was okay.

"I need to talk to you dear." She looked at the other, and then said, "Alone."

The others took the hint, and left to go practice their routine. I had a bad feeling go up my spine, and I knew that something big was going to happen.

Once the other were gone I sat down and looked at her, "So what wrong." I suddenly felt protective of her. She and I were mates, and nothing would ever hurt her so long as I was there.

She just looked at me with fear in her eyes, and started shaking. I took her in my arms, and began to comfort her, "What's wrong baby? Just tell me what I need to do." She looked at me for a second before she leaned in, and whispered in my ear, "I'm pregnant."

A.N. I'm going to be more realistic then most stories when it comes to animal habits, and this story won't be some happy feeling story like most. There will be drama, love, and jealousy all wrapped up into a delicious setting of a certain familiar place. To those who want a hint as to the main setting I have only one word. Alakay.


	2. Chapter 2

Madagascar: Into the Wild

Chapter 2: Emotions

A.N. this will be the last chapter in the story which takes place in America. We will be moving to the main setting in a time jump after this chapter.

Alex and I lay together in our cabin. I had been scared that Alex would hate the idea of a family so soon, and I was worried that he only was after me for my body. However, after he had processed the news he had grabbed me by the waist, and had proceeded to kiss every inch of my body.

Now he and I lay together in our personal heaven. I knew that the fillies and the pups couldn't understand why I liked Alex more then I liked Vitaly, but I knew that they wouldn't understand. It was something only an animal born in the wild could comprehend.

I hadn't been born to the circus like Vitaly and Stefano. I had spent my first months in Africa, and had learned all I would need to know from my mother.

She had taught me that there is a special bond one forms when they find their mate. It isn't love, or lust, or any true emotion. It is simply a rightness about being in their presence. That was what I felt the first time I saw Alex.

It had only been a few days later that a poacher had caught us. He had let me go since I was too small, but before that I watched him skin my mother. I never wanted to see a human again after that, but I had ended up caught by a vet in the employ of the circus a few days later. I never saw the Serengeti again.

Alex had only one issue about having cubs. Telling his parents.

I knew that he had taken off without telling his parents goodbye, and he was worried about his dad's wrath, but I was sure that they would forgive him.

It was me that I worried about.

The history between Jaguars and Lions was a long and bloody one. From what Alex had said his parents were more open-minded then most, but I hoped and prayed that nothing bad would happen.

Because if they threatened my cubs or mate, then they wouldn't live to regret it.

A.N. Things aren't going well for Alex are they? I found it weird that they didn't at least have Alex say goodbye. However, as anyone would do I shall use it to my advantage. Next stop Africa!


	3. Chapter 3

Madagascar: Into the Wild

Chapter 3: Africa

I felt a rush of anxiety as we approached the reserve. I hoped that Gia would like the place where I was born. I knew that she had been born in the wild, but I still wanted to impress her.

It had taken a week to get to Africa, and I was really worried. Things went fine telling the gang, Marty neighed and started looking like he was going to pass out, and Stefano **did** pass out! Vitaly had taken me aside to give me a little warning of the penalties of leaving Gia(I believe the words castration, skinning, and pain beyond comprehension had been used) and I had to assure him I wouldn't hurt her in any way. Gloria had just stood there with her mouth gaping, and Melman had started ranting about all the medical issues that could arise.

I love those guys.

Ever since we decided to go to Africa to wait for the cubs I have been waiting on Gia hand and paw. She had complained that I was mother henning her, but I had seen births in the zoo, and I knew how bad she was going to feel later, and all I wanted was for her to be comfortable.

I didn't know how I was going to break the news to the old man. Not only had I ran off without a goodbye, but I also am coming back in less than a month with a knocked up mate! I knew I was in deep shit with this mess.

I felt the warm air going through the car from the open door, and thought back to the warm night I and Gia first became mates.

I knew that I was in love with her, but even after we officially were a couple I was nervous about bringing it up. All felines were physically designed to hurt the female when they mate, and I wouldn't ever ask her to bring harm to herself for my sake.

Finally after kicking myself up and down the train I brought it up, and we finally decided to do it. I never would ask it of her again, and I knew she appreciated it.

I decided that since we had an hour until we got to the reserve I would go see what the plains looked like, and I saw something really odd.

An entire herd of zebra were running out through the field, and I could see a couple hyenas chasing them. I was about to turn away when I saw a certain irregularity with the zebras. In the middle of the herd was an odd break in the stripes, and soon I realized that it was a zebra.

I couldn't make out much detail, but I knew it was tiring. The herd was starting to outdistance it, and soon it was all alone. I saw the zebra turn around and kick one of the hyenas in the head. The beast ran before it got a second strike. The other one seemed to get the message, and ran off.

I was about to go check if anyone else had seen that when I heard the sound of flippers. Skipper looked up at me, and said, "We'll be there in ten minutes. Get your Missus down up here for the disembark." He left before I could say a word.

I shook my head before turning to go look for Gia. I didn't know what would happen when we got there, but surely my life couldn't get any stranger.

Right…

A.N. I apologize for length, but I felt that I should leave you all with a little foreshadowing. Anyone who can guess exactly what the parent's reactions will be able to ask one question about my plans for the story. If anyone can help me come up with some African sounding names for OC's then I will let you have a kitty! (Holds up Alex by the mane.)However, if I get no feedback at all then… (Loads shotgun and points it at Alex) well… I'll let you use your imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

Madagascar: Into the Wild

Chapter 4: New Faces, and Old Timers

I saw the train pull in front of the preserve, and immediately became interested. Zuba had posted me here to make sure we knew of any poachers coming into the area, but I hadn't seen anything for days. Now I saw a whole host of animals come out of this train.

I watched as the animals lined up and received a speech from the lion of the party, and felt my mouth drop.

It was Alakay.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I had thought he had left us without ever even saying goodbye. I felt my heart rate spike as I took in his form. I swear that he had gotten even more gorgeous since I had seen him last.

I turned around, and ran on all fours to the pride. Whatever else might happen today, I was finally going to have my chance!

POV change

I was lying beside the water hole trying to calm my anger when I saw the train. I swear it was the same train that came by when I was left to die by the herd.

I swear that I saw a zebra come out of there! I couldn't handle seeing any other zebra right now! Even the lions around here didn't respect me enough to try and eat me, the other zebra did worse, they offered me up to the hunters!

I looked down at my tan and white hide, and gave a whinny of despair. Was there no place I could just go to get away from the hatred! All I want is to be left alone by these hateful brothers and sisters of mine, but even in the middle of a lion pride they come!

I looked at the group coming out and came to one decision. One way or another I wouldn't be driven away or abandoned again! If this zebra wanted me to go away because I sickened him then he will have to make me!

POV change

I was curious to see if any new prey had come to the Serengeti. When I saw the word circus I almost spat in disgust. However, when I saw the Jaguar emerge I froze.

It couldn't be. It was impossible. I hadn't seen her in five years, and yet there she was just as beautiful as before. I was so in shock only one thing came out of my mouth, "Nali?"

POV change

I felt a bead of swear go down my face as we walked towards the pride. I had retreated to the center of the group when one of the sentries had growled at me, but I don't think Alex noticed.

We were almost to Alex's parents when we were stopped by Alex, "Okay everyone I just want to make sure that everyone understands one thing about my parents. They are sticklers for tradition, especially my dad. I want everyone to follow all rules they give to the letter. Oh, and no messing with the lionesses guys, especially you Vitaly!"

We all giggled at Vitaly's blush at that comment, and proceeded to head onward. We arrived at a rock that served to give a view of the surrounding landscape, and all knelt as we saw Alex's parents. Zuba and Florrie came down to us, and promptly hugged their son.

"Alakay! I can't believe it. Your back." His mother seemed to be in ecstasy from seeing her son, and his father simply smiled and gave his son a pat on the back.

"So what brings you back so soon after taking off like that Alakay?" His father asked.

There that name was again. I don't get it. Why do they keep calling him that? I know Alex said he came from here, but nothing else. Why did his parents have a different name for him? I came back to the conversation as Alex answered.

"I don't know what to say dad, but I just was freaking out about getting home. I and the gang really didn't put much thought into our plan before we were actually in Monte Carlo."

"So why aren't you in the zoo back in New York? I thought that was where you were heading." His father stated.

"Well the thing is that in order to get there we needed to join the circus, but we just didn't want to leave when we got to New York." Alex explained.

His father just shook his head and muttered something about his son already being a clown. I felt really scared now. We had finally gotten to the reason we were here.

"So what brings you here? I know it wasn't just to see us."

Alex started to wring his hands together as he talked, "Well dad you see… Well what I'm trying to say is… The reason we are here is because."

"Simple sentences dear." His mother said.

Alex took a deep breath and said, "You guys are going to be grandparents!"

Everyone in the clearing not from the circus had their mouths touching the floor, and just after that Zuba shook off the shock long enough to ask one thing, "Who's the mother?"

I stepped forward. Immediately all shock left their faces as snarls and growls came out of the pride. I let my claws slide out an inch. One thing was certain. Things just got even more complicated.

As if that was possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Madagascar: Into the Wild

Chapter 5: Uzuri

Uzuri's POV-1 hour ago

I was freaking out! I just couldn't get my fur right. I was in a little clearing surrounded by tall grass; there was a water hole in it that I always came to when I needed to be alone. I was trying to get my fur perfect for seeing Alakay again.

I just know he'll remember me! We had been the best of friends when we were little. He had promised to always be with me forever! I couldn't have been sadder when he was taken, but it was even worse when I had been told he had come back and left again before I even could get back! I hadn't meant to be gone, but sometimes humans took us in for testing, and I had been gone when he was here.

I kept trying to get the stubborn head fur in place, but nothing was working. I had to be perfect for Alakay; he deserved nothing less! I heard a noise in the grass and turned to see my mother.

"Mama I can't get my hair down right! If Alakay sees me like this then I'll never get a good impression." I was freaking out! I had to be perfect. Alakay only should be treated to the best. I felt a surge of relief as my mother giggled and helped me with my fur, "Come now dear. Who would be mad enough to NOT love you on site? Alakay is a good man yes, but a man nonetheless. Let's not forget that men always have one universal weakness."

"Yeah," I thought, "Their family jewels." I giggled as I thought this, but I couldn't help but think that it's true!

I looked down when my mother finished, and cried out in joy. My coat was perfect! I ran off to the greeting the pride was throwing, and I knew that today was the day nothing in my life would be the same.

Present Time

I stood their growling with the rest. Most just hated jaguars in general, but I wanted to kill this one for a different reason.

I could handle that I wasn't going to be Alakay's first, and I could handle that I would have to share him, but I drew the line at the fact that he fell in love with her so easily! I knew in my heart something was wrong. She had to be controlling him somehow.

I saw her go back a step towards Alakay, and I snapped.

I jumped forward and tackled her broadside. She and I went rolling across the clearing. I jumped up as she righted herself, and we both began to circle each other.

This was when cats felt most alive. A single mistake could spell instant death as a cats jaws lock around your throat and throttle the life out of you. I knew that there was only one thing I could do to make Alakay see sense. I was going to tear out those cubs of hers and throw her carcass in the river. Then Alakay would see that she wasn't the right woman to bear his cubs!

I saw her misstep for a second, and struck. I ran forward and aimed at her throat, but she turned at the last second causing me to bite her shoulder. I followed up with a blow to her side as I unsheathed my claws into her flank.

I was about to finish her when I felt a force hit my side. I went tumbling through the dirt, and felt the mass go with me.

I righted myself to come face to face with Alakay. My heart stopped. I couldn't believe it! My one chance to make a good impression and I blew it! I turned towards the jaguar with lethal intent, but before I could a new voice interrupted the fight.

"STOOOOOP!"

We three froze as Zuba's voice rang out. He looked at us and said, "Florrie take Uzuri back to her den. Alex I want to see you in private. Everyone else OUT!"

I tried to calm down as Florrie took me to my den, but I turned back just in time to see the bitch rub up against Alakay. I let a low growl escape. If this bitch wanted a fight, then I'll give her a war.

And next time I won't miss.

A.N. Well make sure to give me tips on improvements, and say what you think about Uzuri! If no feedback is given than Melman will help me with a magic trick! (Shows Melman in a box as I take out a saw.)It's only fair to warn you Melman…I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Madagascar: Into the Wild

Chapter 6: Aftermath Part 1

Uzuri's POV

I lay in the den with nothing and nobody to focus on. I was just letting my mind wander to time long gone. As I thought about the fact that I had been forbidden from seeking out Gia I suddenly remembered the promise Alakay and I had made so long ago.

Flashback-11 years ago(credit to FunkyWatermelon for helping with the time)

I was stalking a bug that had been flying around my head the whole day. Just as I was about to pounce I felt a body hit my side. I let out a squeal as I was sent rolling with Alakay. We fought for top spot for an entire minute before he managed to put me on the ground.

"Alakay! No fair! You know I'm not as strong as you!" I made sure to make my voice extra sad to help make him feel bad. He looked down at me and said, "Sorry Uri I didn't mean to be mean. I just wanted to play!" he let me up, and I gave him a lick on the cheek to show no hard feelings.

After he finished trying to get the 'cootie's' off I made sure to get him to play with me. We ended up playing predator and prey for the whole afternoon.

As we were walking back to the pride I looked at my friend. I had had a crush on him for a week now, and I figured now was as good a time as any to ask.

"Hey Alakay! Do you ever think about becoming the leader?"

"I try not to." He looked over at me funny, "Why?"

"I was just wondering if we'd still be friends when you have a mate." I looked down at my paws just knowing he'd hate me for bringing it up.

"Honestly? You're the only girl I even like to be around." He said as if it was any other of our chats, "I don't even know any other girls on a first name bases."

I felt my heart skip a beat, "What are you saying?" I thought I knew, but I had to be sure.

"Well I guess what I mean is," I could see how nervous he was, "If I have a choice, then the one I would pick would be," he looked me strait in the eye, "you."

I felt my heart swell with joy. All I wanted was to make Alakay happy.

"I'd like that." I whispered.

He looked at me oddly for a second, then smiled and said, "Then we'd be together forever! That's a great idea!" he really seemed into the idea of us, "Let's promise to be together forever! Whadda ya say!"

I looked at him, and said, "It's a promise."

The next day he was gone.

Present day

I had kept my promise. I had turned down all suitors, and ignored all the men who wanted my support for the leadership position. I had kept things perfect for Alakay to take over, and had made sure I was physically perfect for bearing his cubs.

Now I was grounded from even going after him! I had to win him back, even if it kills me!

I tried to think of a way to get close. All I have to do is get him to remember the promise he made, and then everything would be set right. I don't care if Gia and I share him, but I **refuse **to let the best Alakay gets be a sleazy spotted tramp!

"I kept faith for all these years," I thought, "all I want is my mate."

Suddenly an idea struck. I might not be allowed to go after Alakay, but nobody said anything about going near the train, or being happened upon by Alakay.

A.N. I decided to split Aftermath into two parts to speed up delivery. Now I hope people have a better understanding, and sympathy for Uzuri. As for my poor friend Vitaly… well.(shows a bound and gagged Vitaly tied to a stool.)I'm feeling hungry(pulls out a flamethrower.) look on the bright side pal. At least I'm the one doing it, and not the Master.


	7. Chapter 7

Madagascar: Into the Wild

Chapter 7: The Shadow Claws

A.N. I apologize for the delay in Aftermath part 2, but I just need to buy time for a really sweet chapter. You already meet Uzuri, but Usiku is also important, and I figured I should give his POV a little love due to his interest in Gia. Anyone who finds the time should check the poll I have up!

I watched as the meerkat ran around the den, desperate for escape from its fate. I started to grow tired, and promptly ended it. I thought about how easy it would be to go and kill that lion who dared to put a hand on Nali. I let a growl creep out as I remembered the last time I saw her more than five years ago.

Flashback- 5 years and 7 months ago

I held back a bellow as I went rolling. I lay on my back looking up at my mate, and licked her on the cheek. I looked down at her swollen belly, and felt pride that I had given her the family she always wanted.

She gave a giggle and nuzzled me on the neck. I let out a purr as she showed her affection. I gave her a gentle shove, and then rolled up. I turned to her, and spoke.

"I have to go soon darling." She stopped for a moment before replying, "Don't go love. Please, you know I hate the work you do! I can't stand the fact that you kill for a living!"

I looked at her for a second before nuzzling her neck; I felt her lean into the touch, and gave her a small lick, "I know you hate it dove, but I have to do it to make sure we can live and hunt here. Everything I do I do for you." I hated to make her unhappy, but I had to keep us safe. I heard my brothers in arms call for me, and left her embrace.

"I swear that once this is done I will stop going out, and we can be a family." I promised. I saw her give a small nod, and as I turned to leave I was struck with emotion. I turned and rubbed my head along her side, and gave a small purr as I felt her swollen belly against my head. I looked her in the eyes, and vowed to be back before the cubs came.

When we got back… she was gone.

Present

I heard a paw hit the ground, but only just. I knew that only a handful of creatures could be that quiet. I should know seeing as I'm one of them.

I turned to see three cats standing before me. Nguvu was a strong, courageous lion with a penchant for violence. I had recruited him only recently, and am still working on his temper. Haraka was a very slim, but clever cheetah that has been with me for two years, and was dutiful, and followed orders to the letter. Nakala was a jaguar like me who had been with me for four years, and was the closest thing I had to a son.

"Master. We have eliminated the pride of the Northern Plains." Nakala stated. I gave the three a nod to show my appreciation. I had been out of sorts lately and I didn't trust myself on missions, and these three had picked up the slack like it was no trouble.

"Very good boys, but it took you two days, and I would have been done in one." It was a lie, but if they always thought I was better than they would work harder to keep up, "Nevertheless I believe you all have earned a rest. All missions are on hold until further notice." I may be hard on the boys, but they were my students, and I tried not to push them too hard.

I went back to my memories, and wished that I could have at least seen my cubs one time. I know in my heart that my family is out there, but I couldn't tell why I knew this. I decided to go hunting to leave my past in the rush of adrenaline and instincts that came from the hunt.

After all…I have dealt with this loss for five years, and it's not as if Nali's apparent twin was only a mile away. Right?

A.N. I will be working on Aftermath Part 2 as much as possible after the 4th of July, and I promise that it will be a loving, and sweet chapter. Now however, we must introduce the Master!

(My evil clone comes on stage with a covered cage. He looks around at the Madagascar cast crazily before unveiling the contents.)

The cast: Skipper!(Skipper lies in the cage with a strange device strapped to his head.)

Me: Yes! I found him, and showed him his true purpose! With his teachings I shall rule the world!( evil laughs ensue.)

Marty: He'd never help you!

My clone: Correct! We had to use this mind control helmet to show him his true purpose! Its ingenious design will only allow it to come off if we receive 50 reviews before the story is over!

(I hit him on the head.) Idiot! You just revealed to the viewer's how to release the Master! Now we must torture Gloria to dissuade the audience! Master! What shall we do?

Skipper: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Me: Yes Master! I shall go get the turkey baster!(Runs off with the gang giving bewildered looks.)

Clone: I will go try to get support for our world domination!(Runs off.)


	8. Chapter 8

Madagascar: Into the Wild

Chapter 8: Aftermath Part 2

Alex's POV

I walked down the length of the train in thought. I could only wonder what in the world we had stumbled into this time. In less than 24 hours my mate had almost been killed, the entire pride was threatening revolt, and to top it all off a stranger I had never met seems intent on killing Gia.

I had tried to question Zuba after the incident, but only learned that the lioness that attacked Gia was named Uzuri, and that the pride would probably be hostile for a few days until he found a way to calm them.

The pride had posted sentries along the area surrounding the train. I couldn't understand their prejudice, but then again I wasn't the average lion. I had thought up, and dismissed over a hundred ideas to placate the pride, but only one seemed likely to work.

I came up to me and Gia's cabin. I hopped up, and gave a short gasp.

Gia was curled up on a bed of pillows with her body stretched out in usual cat fashion. I simply stood there and marveled at the fact that the most beautiful creature I had ever known had chosen me for her mate. I felt a warm smile grace my face as I saw the small bump of our offspring.

I quietly walked up to her and rubbed my face against her shoulder. I licked her cheek as she stirred underneath me.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked in a half asleep voice. I gave her a nuzzle to keep her from getting up.

"Nothing love. Just trying to figure out how to solve our little problem. I think I have an idea, and want to run it by you." She gave me a small smile, and lay back on her side, "Well? I'm listening."

"I think we should give them a show."

She cocked an eyebrow at me and said, "You're serious? You think me prancing around in paint, and swinging around on a trapeze will make them like me?"

"Not in the least… but that's because you won't be preforming." I closed my eyes and waited for the explosion…

"WHAT! You think that just because I'm pregnant I can't do anything? Is that it?" I really hope that she starts mood swings tonight… because that might be the only way I'll live.

"No no no. I don't think that at all, but I think that there's a better way to get in their good books." I outlined my plan to her, and saw a smile, and a devilish one at that cross her face. I knew I had her.

"Good plan my dear, but you forget one thing in all your planning." She gave me a sly look, "What did I forget my darling?" I said in a playful tone, "To keep me warm in our little den, and now I think you and I might have to stay together all day tomorrow to make it up." She grabbed me and pulled me in to nuzzle my face, and for the first time since we got here… we both were at peace.

Gabby's POV

I looked up at the stars and wondered what they were. My mom had always said that they were the purest of souls that had died and were allowed to watch over us. I had always loved her stories.

I ran to the water hole and quenched a thirst I had had since I had gone to sleep. I never seemed to be bothered by the resident pride. I guess they liked to work for their food.

I ran over the plains, and tried to get out the memories of the past. I could always hear the cries of freak, and monster as I was driven away from the herd once again. I never could stay with them too long.

I stopped and looked up and thought about my mother again. I hope she is up there, and is happy. I let the events of the day replay in my head. First the pride had gone ballistic and started attacking anything without a mane. Second, the train had been sealed off, and I hadn't had the chance to run that zebra off. Thirdly, I had noticed a tent being built in the late evening of the day.

I couldn't imagine what was going on, but if my suspicions were right… then things could get **very** interesting.

Gia's POV

I lay next to Alex with my head on his shoulder. I looked at him, and couldn't believe how much he had matured since this whole mess started. He had really kept his promise of looking after me. I couldn't understand my earlier actions, but suddenly I had felt like I couldn't go another moment without him next to me.

I couldn't sleep, so I lay awake doing what I always seemed to do in my free time while pregnant. I was thinking about the coming litter.

How many? I would like more than one, but if we had too many I don't think we could handle it. What gender? I don't want all one, but if anyone tried to get me a test to check I would probably attack them. I want it to be a surprise.

I wonder what they'll look like. Spotted with manes? Maneless with light spotting? I had spent the entire trip here wondering.

I thought about the crazy lioness that attacked me earlier. Zuba had apologized, and said that it was a personal thing for her, but I just couldn't believe that I had let some bitch get that close to killing the cubs without even scratching her.

I know that I haven't seen the last of her, and next time if she threatened my babies then I would rip out her throat. Simple as that.

Florrie had said that if I gave her a visit after this quarantine madness went away then she would teach me how to not go insane while pregnant, but I couldn't help but wish my own parents were alive for this. I wish my mom was here to give me advice… and to give Alex some help once the mood swings come.

I looked at Alex and gave a sigh. I really should stop having catnip before bed, but at least one thing was certain. We all were safe now… albeit my shoulder and side were killing me, but those were superficial. Uzuri hadn't had the time to go to work, and I had managed to lean back from the side swipe to minimize the severity of the cut.

What else could possibly go wrong?

A.N. I'm sorry if the chapter is little to serious, or the character a little too off, but I felt like they should be a little more mature when alone. Credit goes to Funkywatermelon for Gabby. I suggest checking him out. I appreciate all the support you all have given to me, and will try to give longer and better chapters. Please people, if you have any ideas for OC's, Settings, or Scenes then please tell me! I want to make this story better! And if you have time check out the poll if you haven't already. I really want to keep you all in the loop.

Now for the best part.(My clone walks in with Skipper.) what shall happen today?

Skipper:Baaaaaaaaaaboooooooooooooo

Me: excellent choice Master!( Picks up a pencil) for anyone out there who has seen The Dark Knight… well I think you know what happens next.(looks at the cast.) Oh Martyyyyyyy!


	9. Chapter 9

Madagascar: Into the Wild

Chapter 9: The Show

A.N. Sorry if this chapter was late! I was working on an Ice Age fic, and school is coming up soon. I hope you all enjoy!

Alex's POV

I woke up at the first light of dawn. I looked over at Gia lying next to me, a small, content smile on her face. I decided to let her sleep in. She would need the rest for later.

I saw that the others had already gotten started with building the tent. I decided to get some props from the back of the train to help out.

But I got held up.

I ran into Uzuri halfway there. She looked just as she had yesterday… beautiful. I wouldn't deny she was drop dead gorgeous, but I would never leave Gia over looks.

She had a small smile on her face, as if she had found a pleasant surprise, "Oh Alakay! I didn't think I would run into you here!" I could tell she was lying.

"Really? This is my train."

"Of course Alakay. However, I can't help but think of your real home when I'm with you."

"My name is Alex, and what do you mean by my real home."

"Why the home you were taken from. The home you belong in. The home you made a promise at."

I felt a sting as I thought about that. I remembered that promise, but I didn't think she had stuck around, or even had taken it seriously. I never would have said that if I had known what would happen to her form it. She had become obsessed with me over the years.

"Look Uzuri. I remember that day, and I remember that promise."

"Then why are you spending your nights with that bitch! I've been faithful to you ever since you disappeared! I waited. I waited for years knowing you would come back! I have earned my reward Alakay! You need to wake up, and remember who and what you are."

"I know who I am! I'm Alex! You're the one who needs to wake up Uzuri! You have completely lost it! You've let an imaginary love control your entire life!"

She slapped me.

Hard.

I could see I had stepped over a line. I saw tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. I didn't quite realize what she did next until it was already over.

She kissed me.

Before I could even register the kiss she pulled me into another. The only thing I could smell was the scent of the Serengeti in her fur, and the only thing I saw were her eyes staring into mine. When we broke apart I stood there dumbstruck as she ran off into the brush.

I heard a crash from the direction I had been heading, and saw Marty standing there.

I was caught kissing Uzuri… and if I don't explain to Marty then I knew Gia would learn about it soon.

"Buddy I know it looks bad, but I can explain."

Gia's POV

I leaned against the post that had been set up to show the way to the kid's area. I could feel the glare of the parents as they let their kids go off to play in the little playground we had set up. I really could tell that this wasn't going to end well.

The parents seemed to at least give me a reasonable amount of respectful distance this time, and they at least didn't contest leaving their kids with me.

Once the show started I let the kids run around, and cause mischief. I sat on a rock nearby and made sure they didn't hurt themselves on the makeshift jungle gym, or the tire swing.

A little girl cub walked up to me with her eyes wide and shining. I could tell she had never seen a jaguar before.

"Hello little one. Do you need something?"

She looked at me with a questioning look before asking, "Why is your tummy so big?" I felt my cheeks flush at that. I didn't know it was so obvious yet. I wondered if the other kids wanted to ask me this too.

"Well darling… I am going to be a mommy soon, and this bump in my belly helps the cubs get here." I prayed that she would buy it.

"But what does that do?" Damn it.

"Well you see… the thing is… Um. You will know when your much older."

"Alright." I wanted to let out a sigh of relief, but she was a persistent devil, "So why is your tummy big?" I looked at her trying to figure out if she was all there upstairs, until she said, "I'm older by five seconds! I want to know about babies!"

I could feel the other kids watching us now. If I told this girl about the birds and the bees then they all would know. I knew I needed to throw them off this line of thought.

I looked over at the enterance to the tent, and my salvation appeared, "Look! Monkey's! First to catch them gets a treat!" I hated to do it, but it was time for the monkeys to earn their keep.

"What?" he looked at us for a moment, and then they both started running with a mob of fur after them.

Life was good.

Marty's POV

I was sitting in the cannon waiting for the show to start. I tried to make sense of Alex's problems, but I just couldn't do it.

Obviously Uzuri liked Alex, and though he might deny it I could see that Alex was attracted to Uzuri at least physically. However I couldn't understand why she was so desperate. I could understand anger at having lost her man, or at least what she thinks is her man, but that didn't explain why she continues to believe Alex is hers…

I heard the music start and cleared my head. I had to be perfect or I would crash.

I heard Skipper shout, "Fire in the hole!" then felt the familiar sensation of being blasted out of a cannon. I spread my legs out and directed myself towards the next one. I looked down to see the pride staring at the show with awe.

I landed in another cannon only to be shot out immediately after. In this arc I saw a flash of white in the audience that didn't belong there. I looked closer on the next shot to see a distinct equine silhouette. I thought it might be one of the fillies, but they were on stage with the rest of us.

I didn't let it distract me, but I knew I would have to solve this mystery later.

Usiku's POV

I watched her play with the prides cubs, and make them laugh. I felt a pang of longing to have been able to do as much with my own cubs.

I could sense my apprentices behind me waiting to see if I had orders. I didn't want to be selfish. They had all given up everything to learn to be Shadow Claws. I couldn't place my personal feelings above them.

But to know what made her leave…

I made my decision then. Like it or not I wouldn't be able to think if I didn't know for sure. I turned to my students and walked past them.

Once I had my back to the scene I said two words, "Take her."

When I turned they were gone.

Gia's POV

It was the middle of the night that same day. I had woken up sick to my stomach, and ran outside to let my body have its way.

When I was done I thought over the day. The kids had taken a liking to me, and the parents seemed to, albeit grudgingly, accept me more when their kids proclaimed me as their friend.

I heard a snap of a piece of wood, and the rustle of grass. I turned to face it only to feel something hit my head.

I heard three set of paws around me as they blindfolded and bound my dazed body. I felt one of them carry me bridal style as they took me away.

Away from Alex. Away from home. Away from everything.

A.N. I hope it was worth the wait! I love your support… wait… 44 reviews! No! (Cuddles Skipper) won't let you take Master! Stop reviewing! Six more and he's free! Stop or I kill the animal patrol officers!

Gia: Won't that make them want to review more?

Me: Wait! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo!

Please tell me what you think of this though! I really hope I can keep chapters coming at a reasonable rate, but if I go a long time without updating then I blame school!


	10. Chapter 10

Madagascar: Into the Wild

Chapter 10: Reunion

Usiku's POV

I watched as her side rose and fell in sleep. I knew that it would probably end in a big misunderstanding, and even if it was her I would never be able to recapture the love of our youth, but I had to know.

I saw her stir, and ordered the boys to leave us alone. I needed to face this myself.

She woke up and from the moment she realized what had occurred began to fight the vines we had bound her with.

"Stop struggling woman! All you're doing is wasting energy!" she certainly had the spirit of Nali, but I had to take this slow.

"What do you want with me you bastardo! When Alex finds out about this you are a dead cat you vile, evil, kidnapper!"

"Nice to see you again too Nali."

She paused at the name, and seemed to look at me with a deep gaze. I could see she was remembering.

"I don't know who you are talking about."

I could see she was going to be difficult, "Please Nali! Five years you've been gone! The least you could do is show me some respect."

"My name is Gia. And for your information I was only a newborn five years ago! You have me confused with someone else."

"Impossible! You look just like her! You could be her twin!"

"Nothing is impossible you fool! I have not been to the Serengeti since my mother died! I am too pregnant for your shit, and I am starting to get pissed off!"

I couldn't understand it. What was going on? If this woman was telling the truth then… no I wouldn't let my mind wander.

"If nothing is impossible then explain how you have the exact same spot pattern as her!"

"For your information you stuck up bastardo I inherited my pattern from my mother, and seeing as she's dead you will just have to take my word for it."

After she said this I looked into her eyes for the first time. I felt my heart sink through the floor. Her eyes were the wrong color.

Instead of a deep blue the color of the sky her eyes were a hazel color. I couldn't help but notice how similar her eyes were to mine.

I shook myself to get rid of the half formed thought that almost had suggested the impossible. I knew this wasn't Nali now, but I wouldn't try to make it more that it was.

"What's your name?" I heard her ask.

Should I tell her? It wasn't as if it mattered. I wouldn't be able to be caught unless I wished to be. I couldn't find any harm in it.

"Usiku." I stated.

She looked at me with something akin to shock. I barely had time to wonder what was wrong when I heard her mumble one word that would change everything.

"Papa?"

A. N. Sorry for the hiatus guy's! I have been ensnared by school! Please give me the benefit of the doubt and be patient. Honestly, who saw this coming? Oh and one last thing…

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo! 50+ reviews!

The device breaks off Skippers head, and he flips over to the other animals.

Skipper: Lock and Load Everyone! This is going to get messy!

Me: Help Me…


End file.
